Alone Together: A Peter Pan and Wendy Story
by Rosebud5
Summary: A fic meant soley for humor and sweetness, this is a little one-shot about Peter falling ill one night and Wendy caring for him. Will the feelings they have kept hidden for so long finally come out in the open?


Hey all! So I watched _Peter Pan _the other day and just had to write a little fic about it!! So this is a one-shot that's meant for pure humor/sweetness and my love of PeterWendy! I'm not really basing my story off any of the specific versions (though I used the names from the novel for the Lost Boys)... Sooo just imagine the characters however you want! ;D

-PETER PAN FOREVER!!!! YAY!!! *Huggles* Ahem...Sorry 'bout that...Just had to say that...Peter just rocks my socks. XXD-

Sooo...all I can say now is R&R!!! Thanks so much!! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Oy...

~Rosebud5

* * *

**Alone Together: A Peter Pan and Wendy Story**

"Mother Wendy! We're back!" Slightly cried as he and the Lost Boys scrambled into the Underground Home after a day of fun and adventure in the Neverland.

"Welcome back boys," Wendy smiled, standing before the boys with quiet dignity. "Did you have fun?"

"Lots! I fought a pirate with my bare hands!" Nibs bragged, grinning up at Wendy.

"No you didn't, Nibs! We did!" the twins said in unison.

"No! I did!" Curly shouted, advancing towards the others. "Didn't I, John?"

"As a proper English gentleman, I say I fought him!" John crossed his arms.

"No I did!" Michael whined, catching on to the argument. "And Tootles saw me."

"I thought Peter fought the pirate," Tootles, ever the slow one, said, scratching his head.

"No he didn't, Tootles!" the twins put up their fists at the same time.

"Wait!" Wendy held up a hand, looking around the Underground Home. "Where_ is_ Peter?"

"Dunno," Curly shrugged. "Guess he left us some time."

"I hope he's alright," Wendy frowned. "It's not like him to be home late."

"Yes, it is," Nibs shrugged.

But suddenly, the tunnel leading from Peter's tree to the underground home opened its door and Peter Pan himself stood at its opening. However, he looked hardly himself. His face was flushed, and he was shaking uncontrollably. However, he raised his eyes to Wendy and forced a smile. "Hello, Wendy," his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy cried, running over to him. She put a hand to his forehead, pushing aside his auburn hair. She gasped and pulled back in horror. "Peter, you have a terrible fever!"

"Aww, Wendy, I'm fine," Peter insisted, sounding incredibly unconvincing.

"You don't look fine," John piped up.

"Hey. You're the one in the dress," Peter snapped wearily.

"It's a long night shirt!" John defended himself.

"Call it whatever you wanna, but it's a dress," Peter fought back.

"Peter, sit down," Wendy instructed, breaking up the quibble.

"Wendy--"

"Peter, please do as your told," Wendy crossed her arms.

"Yes, mother," Peter rolled his eyes and sat down wearily in his chair. As he did, he coughed and shivered, followed by a small moan.

"Boys, Peter is sick," Wendy said, addressing the other Lost Boys. "I must tend to him. I don't want any of you all to catch whatever he has, so if you could please stay in the Indian camp tonight?"

"But Wendy, Peter is _never_ sick," Tootles frowned.

"Nonsense. Everyone gets sick once in a while," Wendy told him. "Now if you please, to the Indian camp with you all. Be polite and good house guests or you shall all have to take extra medicine tomorrow."

"Yes, Wendy," the boys hung their heads and sheepishly left the Underground Home, mumbling amongst themselves.

When the boys had finally gone, Wendy turned to Peter, who was trembling and nearly asleep. The girl knelt by him and put a hand on his arm. Weakly, Peter opened his eyes and looked over at Wendy.

"Wendy, now that you mention it, I don't feel too good," he whispered.

"Shh. I know," Wendy said gently, putting a hand to his burning cheek. He moaned a little and leaned his head against her hand. Wendy felt her heart flutter and she smiled. Oh, how she wanted to take him in her arms--but no. He must not be touched.

"Peter, let's get you into bed," Wendy mumbled, helping him to his feet. Peter stumbled unsteadily and would have fallen if Wendy hadn't been there to support him. He coughed and shivered, clinging to Wendy.

Gingerly, the girl led Peter to the bed and helped him lay down, gently covering him with the warm fur blanket. Peter looked up at Wendy, appearing hardly himself. Wendy frowned. She never thought she would see Peter Pan fall ill.

_All people get sick, _she told herself. _He'll be fine. _

Rising from the bedside, Wendy went over to a natural spring in the Underground Home and soaked a cloth in it. She wrung out the excess liquid and returned to the sick boy, laying the cloth across his fevered forehead. Peter had appeared to be asleep, but when he felt the cool cloth on his head, his eyes cracked open.

"Wendy?" he said hoarsley.

"Yes, Peter?"

"If I tell you something, promise not to be angry at me?" his eyes showed boyish fear.

"Peter, I can promise you that forever!" she smiled. _Oh mercy, is this it? Is he going to say he has...feelings for me at last!?_

"Well, Wendy...I..."

"Yes, Peter?"

"I think I left Tinker Bell back at the Jolly Roger."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Peter raised himself up with his elbows, causing the cloth to slip down over his eyes. "And that's bad."

"Well, yes," Wendy mumbled, sinking down by him and gently pushing him back into the pillows. She re-adjusted the cloth and bit her lip. "I suppose that would be a bad thing...so you really _did_ fight a pirate?"

"Of course, Wendy," he beamed. He attempted a crow, but it came out more as something between a cough and a dying elephant.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy scolded, handing him a cup of water. "No crowing when you're sick."

"Should have told me that before," he grumbled, his voice even hoarser than before.

"Peter, I thought you would have known it yourself," Wendy giggled. "Anyway, Peter, are you feeling any better? Oh, that's a silly question, isn't it? I'm sorry. I should have known. Whenever I'm sick, I know I don't feel well that fast. It's just...oh, Peter. I never thought I'd see you fall ill. I mean...you're Peter Pan. Peter Pan doesn't get sick...oh, but I suppose you do. I mean, I suppose everyone does. Do you remember when we first met? You had lost your shadow and--"

"Girls really_ do _talk too much," Peter muttered, closing his eyes, his face scrunched as if he were in pain. "Wendy, I have to go find Tink. She may be--"

But suddenly, as if on cue, a tiny, twinkling ball of light darted into the room, blazing red. The fairy zoomed towards Peter and landed on his shoulder, twinkling things Peter preferred not to translate.

"I'm sorry, Tink," Peter mumbled. "I just forgot you for a minute."

_Forgot me?! Fine! Next time I just might 'forget' to come back! _Tink cried.

Peter smirked as well as he could in his illness-weakened state. "You wouldn't, Tink. You have nowhere to go."

Shimmering with a firey glow, Tink turned on her heels and 'harumphed' as only she could.

"Tinker Bell, you must not be too mad at Peter. He's sick," Wendy whispered to the tiny lady on the flying boy's shoulder.

Tink's anger seemed to dissolve instantly as she faced back to Peter, putting a small hand to his face. His skin burned under her tiny fingers and she pulled back, twinkling in worry. _Peter, you're burning up. _

Peter just shrugged, feeling more and more tired by the second. Wendy bit her lip and took his hand in hers, much to Tink's dismay. Peter glanced down at his hand in hers and smiled a tiny bit, feeling something in his heart he had never felt before. Tinker Bell began chiming furiously, but Peter rolled his eyes and flicked her off his shoulder. "Be quiet, Tink," he grumbled as the tiny lady sailed across the room. Sticking her tounge out at Peter, Tink crossed her arms and went into her tiny room, twinkling under her breath.

Wendy turned back to Peter and found he had closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping. His hand now lay limply in hers and he breathed deeply. Wendy allowed herself a tiny smile and gently ran her fingers along his feverd face. She then stroked his red-brown hair gently.

"Wendy..." Wendy looked down when she heard Peter say her name. But she found the boy was asleep, talking in his slumber. "Wendy..." he mumbled again, his hand squeezing hers lightly. Wendy smiled and ever so gently leaned over to Peter's forehead, removing the now-room-temperature cloth from his forehead. Hardly breathing, Wendy gingerly pressed her lips to his forehead for just a second, and then backed away. Peter seemed to twitch a bit in his sleep and then a tiny smile spread across his lips. Tink had seen this from her room and screamed in fury, but Wendy didn't even notice. Instead, the girl got to her feet and re-soaked the cloth and then returned it to Peter's forehead. She again took his hand in hers and gently stroked his cheeks.

Late into the night, Wendy stayed by Peter's side, holding his hand and soothing his face gently, ignoring the crude commentary from Tinker Bell. Finally, around midnight, Wendy's eyes began to blink heavily. Yawning, she lay her head on the bed, holding Peter's hand close. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep, soaking in how close she was to Peter.

****

Peter opened his eyes the next morning to pale rays of sunlight streaming down on him. He realized he felt much better than he had the night before, and then he saw Wendy. Her head lay on the bed and his hand was in hers. Her long hair lay sprawled around her, and a small smile was on her face. Peter thought she looked more beautiful than ever before. He gently slid his hand out of hers and got to his feet, his knees a bit weak but other than that he felt fine. He carefully scooped Wendy up in his arms and laid her on the bed where he had just been. He covered her with the fur blanket and gently stroked her hair off her forehead. He smiled slightly. "Wendy..." he mumbled tenderly. "My Wendy."

Fin!

* * *

Well?? I hope you liked it! It turned out differently than I thought, but I still liked it. After all, anything with Peter is sure to be fun! 8D

So please, please REVIEW!!! Peter and I shall be ever so thankful!! ;D

Thanks!!

~Rosebud5

PS: Happy (late) Holidays! I had hoped to have more Christmas fics up for _Oliver Twist _and _The Santa Clause _but life has been busy (finals, family, celebrating the holidays! *Huzzah!*) and those fics may not get up until after Christmas (well...obviously) or at all...Sorry about that. :'( But I have other fics that are not for the holidays that I hope to have up soon! So, in the words of Scrooge McDuck, watch this spot my dears! ;)


End file.
